


Thirteen Years Ago

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Years Ago

It's difficult to relax.

Kuroki's still talking animatedly, gesticulating with the bottle of imported beer in his hand. He won't drink anything else, though Jin yells at him about it. "If we could just get the support we need, we could get so much more done. Jin. Are you listening!"

He scowls at Jin, who's grinning at him. He looks a little tired, but Jin often looks tired. Kuroki suspects he's the only one who sees it. "I am, but it's four a.m. and you're on shift in the morning, Kurorin," Jin tells him equably. "We've been talking about this all night. Nothing's perfect, and there's nothing that can't wait till tomorrow."

Kuroki puts down the beer and picks up the matchbox. His match flares to life in his hand. He touches it carefully to the end of a cigarette, then takes a drag. "They should support your designs." His voice is fierce, hoarse. Jin pisses him off a lot, but as well as being a friend, he's a damn good engineer. Amongst other things. He inhales carefully.

He's also managed to get Kuroki down to his white singlet, uniform pants, no shoes. He could sleep, he supposes. He's slept at Jin's before. Bed's small, but big enough for two, and he can deal with being cuddled all night long again. 

"Yes, because I am a genius. Sakurada-san will talk to them, just wait and see. Now come here." 

Kuroki looks down at Jin, kneeling on the floor, and it takes him a while to work out what he wants. He shouldn't do it. Shouldn't take advantage of Jin this way, but Jin's looking quite cranky now and it does help him sleep... Jin sighs, and inches towards him. Kuroki sighs, and takes another drag as his zipper's undone, then warmth surrounds his cock. 

Suddenly the day's work doesn't seem quite as important, as he chokes out, "J-Jin..." 

* * *

It's difficult to relax.

Four a.m. already, and Kuroki's on shift shortly. He stares at the ceiling in his room, sighs, and runs his hand up the side of his cock carefully. Jin pisses him off a lot, but he was onto something in terms of helping him sleep. 

Jin'll be all right. They'll get him out of hyperspace. They'll save him, and everyone else. 

He'd better be all right.

For now, Kuroki caresses the head of his cock, and chokes out, "J-Jin..."


End file.
